Obsession
by TheWritingMonster
Summary: AU. Logan sets his sights on the perfection of Camille. Only problem is that she belongs to another man, and he'll do anything to get him out of the picture. Will change rating for later chapters. Co-written with christinainwonderland now breakdown-baby. Rated for adult themes and mentions of violence. On Hold
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **This is a project that I'm starting with a friend named christinainwonderland, I had the idea for this story which is a darker character setting for Logan since no one seems to want to make him a darker, angrier character. I hope that you all enjoy this combined effort, originally it was going to be a oneshot, but it turned out longer than we both expected. Updates for this and other stories will come as soon as possible.

* * *

><p><em>"Y-You d-don't have to do this, man." The panic in his voice was shaking, making the tall brunette's hands clench in fear. "We can talk, you know? I-I can just leave and I won't say anything. I promise." His last resort, the plea. But the look on the other boy's face was relentless. He wasn't holding for that. "P-please don't kill me." Tears streamed from those terrified hazel eyes.<em>

_The shorter boy's lips pulled into a sinister smirk as he tightened the buckles around the larger boy's wrists and legs. The panic he had heard rising in his victim's voice only added to his enjoyment. This was going to be a blast..._

_"Well, I think it's pretty obvious, that I can't let you leave." He was holding a scalpel, putting on blue surgical gloves and pulling the mask over his head. The other boy, James, as he had learned, couldn't see the driver's license stashed upstairs, but it was there. Logan Mitchell printed clearly on laminated plastic. Logan, the surgeon, spoke simply as he turned to a small table lined with medical instruments, chemicals, pills, a variety of tools for destruction. "I'm sure it's even more clear that I don't want to let you go. Don't worry, though. You won't feel a thing, and we're going to have a lot of fun."_

_"Please, I-" It was a tiny squeak, and James couldn't get it out before his words were cut. A needle pierced the skin of his neck. The liquid inside flowed through James' bloodstream tingling bas it hit his veins. He stopped struggling against the restraints that held him on the large metal slab as the effects of the drug took over. He wanted to fight, but he was disoriented, confused. James made one final, valiant effort, before Logan's gloved hand rested on James' forehead, checking his pupils._

_"Shh, stop fighting, it's going to be over soon." His voice was dark, in spite of the cheerful tone. James' hazel eyes tried to focus on the man in front of him, but he couldn't. There were two of him. Two blurred figures with vicious smiles that widened as garbled speech left James' mouth. "You have beautiful eyes, James Diamond. Too bad no one will ever see them again."_

_He smirked as he cut away the muscular boy's clothes, veins bulged and fingers twitched as the ketamine took full control in his system. Logan liked the silence. He enjoyed the feeling of power. His greatest high, and his latest victim, a friend of the pair, a brother of his love, someone important in their lives. He would be missed. The smirk grew into a grin. All the more reason to dispose of him. All the more reason to make this last awhile. He wouldn't be able to take his time with many more. This one... this body was the fun one, and he had his reasons._

_"In another life, James, we could have been friends, I think. Maybe even in this one, but you were just so obsessed with looking for Kendall, figuring out what happened to your fucking buddy-" Logan stood up straight, his eye twitching. He didn't like to lose his cool. Scissoring into the final piece of clothing, he shook his head, letting the cloth hit the floor. "They say, Jamie, that being obsessed isn't healthy."_

_Grabbing a sharpie, the delirious boy traced the Y-form to open the boy's chest cavity before picking up the syringe to slice through bronze colored skin. When blood splashed onto his face, he couldn't hold down the laugh bubbling from the walls of his throat as a wave of euphoria crashed over him like a stormy sea._

_"The fun's just begun."_

**Three Months Earlier**

Logan Mitchell preferred the solitude of this particular restaurant. The setting was dark, the lighting was dim. Few people came in and out of the old little cafe. It wasn't a particularly romantic setting, nor was the neighborhood a particularly fantastic one. Logan liked it for the simple fact that he liked to be alone. He liked to watch the people pass by on the street. Some were beautiful, some were thugs, some were barely even registering as humans. The homeless bums that he saw on the street, begging for money and food, they disgusted him.

The waitress, a pretty little blonde woman with deep brown eyes, set his plate of food on the table. She smiled, and he saw her name tag said "Jo." He thought it was an awfully masculine name for such a pretty face. He quietly thanked her, twirling his plate around three times before settling the meat at a perfect angle to his chin. Logan laid out his napkin in his lap, placing all his silverware in order from largest to smallest, on his right side. He did this, every time, instinctively. Then he would swish the ice in his glass three times before taking one sip, setting it back down, and licking his lips. He would crack his knuckles, then pick up the knife and fork, cutting into his rare steak.

As with every night, as he puts the pink and brown meat to his lips, opening to take the bite, the nagging of his failures ring in his mind. Logan orders the rare steak, because he knows it's a metaphor. His life, on the outside, looks done, complete, whole, while on the inside there's still that pink, untapped potential, a taste unfulfilled. His jaw tenses, and he takes the bite more coarsely than he usually does. It's the first sign.

_Where did I go wrong? _he thinks, staring at his plate, his failure, and wondering if he went wrong with the baked potato. It's sheltered in its foil home, only seeing the outside world in order to be devoured. Maybe that was his mistake. Should he have gotten the french fries, their crinkly little lengths were special. Everyone loves french fries. They're everyone's best friend. Or maybe he went wrong with the green beans. His choice of sauce. The tea sitting in his glass evaporating slowly and condensation dripping onto the tablecloth. Logan grips his fork tight, and it starts to dig into his skin. Everything was wrong, and he knew that. He wanted to just throw everything into the window and break the restaurant. For a brief, flickering moment, he wanted to set the world in flames. He took a deep breath, calming down, and taking a second bite.

He had always wanted to be a doctor. He had gone to school, and dropped out when his mother grew sick. No one else could take care of her, and no one else wanted to anyway. He watched her slowly die, held her hand as she withered away. Maybe, in effect, that's where his meal went wrong. Maybe that's why nothing tasted right, why he shunned human compassion and love. Maybe that's why he didn't want anyone to know him. He ate his meal in silence, like he always does.

He did everything as he normally would. Bite, chew, swallow, drink. Bite, chew, swallow, drink. Set the fork down, wipe his face. Bite, chew, swallow, drink. That was the pattern. That was the process. That was until they walked in. The tall blonde and the petite brunette. They were holding hands, smiling, and they were the first couple that had ever captivated Logan's interest in that dive of a cafe. It was less of the man, the blonde with the green eyes and canyons for dimples in his face. Logan didn't care about him, not so much. His eyes were focused on the curves of the woman, the pretty curly hair and dark eyes. He was captivated with how her face lit up with her smile. He was in a trance.

They sat down at a table just a few feet away from him and his eyes never left sight of the effervescent tawny haired woman. His breath hitched dangerously in his throat as he watched the way her eyes brightened every time the man across from her spoke. There was a twinkle in her eyes and a smile on her face. When the man locked hands with her across the table, Logan sneered. He wondered what it would be like to twist his own fingers into her long thick tresses, what her skin would feel like if he grazed his hands across it, tracing the contours of her beautiful frame.

"He doesn't deserve you," he whispered to himself, his breathing picking up slightly when she glanced up at him for a moment. He thought she looked up, but as Logan watched her, she was staring at the waiter serving them their meals. She had looked at him, not Logan. But for a brief moment, the spark that ignited in his heart sent the blood rushing to his cheeks forcing him to look back down at his meal. '_She's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.'_

He took a sip of his beverage to quell his feelings, rearranging themselves in out of place patterns in his normally orderly mind. Swallowing the coldness, his dark eyes fixated on the couple again, though neither seemed to notice as they laughed together, longing, affectionate stares carrying more conversation than their words even did. An unfamiliar twinge of jealousy hit him when the man reached for her hand and twisted his long fingers with hers.

Red. It was filling his vision as the grip on his steak knife tightened, the utensil pressing into his palm. It was a possessive thought, that man didn't have the right to touch such a beautiful woman when Logan couldn't. She smiled, her teeth a brilliant shade of white that left him with a feeling of breathlessness. The steak knife clattered against his plate and he felt sick to his stomach. His face flushed again, redness creeping into his ears. Process. That's what he needed. He could make it through his dinner, all he needed was his steps. His food was already cold, and it tasted bitter going down. Bite. Chew. Swallow. Drink.

"Kendall, that's terrible," her airy voice carried across the restaurant, forcing him out of his process. The sound of her voice, the tinkling chime he heard when she giggled, made his heart swell.

He knew he wanted that, not something like that, exactly that. He wanted her laughing at his jokes, to sit across from her and feel the weight of her fingers holding onto his own. Logan's heartbeat hammered in his temples. Jo walked by with a smile, refilling his drink for him and quietly, he politely thanked her.

Logan lost track of time, staring down at an empty plate, the fresh ice melting in his glass, threatening to overflow. The squeak of chairs and the couple's laughter brought him back from his plate and to their attentions. They grabbed their bill and the man, Kendall it seemed, had taken out some cash from his pocket, tucking it inside with the receipt. He passed it back to their waiter, draping his long arm over the woman. They stood by the door as the girl put on her coat. Logan couldn't see them, but he heard the man's breath hitch in his throat, and he spoke.

"God, you're so beautiful, Camille."

_So that's her name_, Logan thought. _Camille, because she's perfect._

The door closed, and the bell above it rang, the laughter now carrying outside. Logan looked over, and stabbed his knife into the seat across from him. Kendall was kissing Camille, his hands roaming along her back and down to squeeze her plump buttocks. Logan twisted the knife and dug it deeper into the seat.

Perhaps that kiss was the beginning of his end. It started with an unsatisfactory meal, a bland taste, a dull life, and it ended with a kiss shared between two people that he couldn't get out of his mind. It would ruin him, and his mind was perfectly alright with that. In fact, it was more than pleased. It hadn't had something to focus its energy on since his mother's death.

Logan couldn't remember what compelled him to follow them, but he found himself stepping out of a Taxi in front of their two story home, staring at the light on in the upstairs window. He moved into shade as shadows playfully danced in front of the window. Thin white curtains hung over the window, not hiding their forms from being seen outside by passersby.

Kendall twirls his girl around again, and pulls her into his arms. His lips attack hers, and she's so much shorter than him, that Logan's jaw clenches when he picks her up and wraps her legs around his waist. Kendall pulls Camille's shirt off and with their lips parted from each other, they go down on the bed, and Logan can't see them anymore. The lights go out, and Logan was left in the crisp night air outside with his thoughts.

Those thoughts were now swallowing him whole like a great white shark. He knew logically that he couldn't have Camille. She belonged to someone else, to Kendall, but it didn't stop everything from echoing through. It didn't suppress the want.

"She should be mine," he whispered into the quiet night. He let out a shuddering breath, eyes fixated on the darkened window. _'She _will _be mine.'_

It seemed like forever he stood there, only moving down the street to hail a cab and make his way back home. Camille's perfect face flashed behind his eyes wish every passing moment. He wanted it to be _his _hands traveling all over her perfect body, pressing his lips against hers. The jealously brewing in his mind made him feel hot. Sitting in the back of the taxi, his vision beginning to blur and redden as his blood boiled and adrenaline pumped through his veins. A snarl curled his lips as he punched the old leather of the taxi's seat roughly. The driver looked up into the rear view mirror, a sense of dread already filling his gut heavily.

"You okay, man?" He asked tentatively, his thick accent slurring the words together. His hands gripped the steering wheel when Logan's wild dark eyes focused on him. If questioned later, he'd be slow to admit that he felt a shock of terror rolling down his spine from the look the young man was giving him. But in truth, the pale-skinned boy in the backseat looked out for blood.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine, just drive," Logan coughed into his hand to reign in his emotions, but still gave the cabbie a harsh glare.

"I was just curious," the man replied, averting his eyes to the road before making the turn required to reach his passenger's destination.

As his home came into view, Logan didn't reply. Instead, his thoughts of Camille were still running through his mind and of the man who was currently invading her perfect body. He thought about her soft voice moaning his name, clawing down his back as he rocked inside of her. His hands clenched tightly as the taxi stopped. Huffing, he reached into his coat for his wallet and extracted the money for his fare.

"You take care of yourself man. You seem like a nice guy." The driver gave a sincere smile, as he watched the younger exit vehicle, and the bags under his aged eyes diminished. In spite of his worry during the ride, he hoped the man the best.

"Yeah, sure." Logan closed the car door and made his way up the stone steps to his front door. Taking out his keys, he flipped through all of them three separate times before putting the correct key into the keyhole and turned it. Sighing heavily, he turned the key and pictured for the moment the tumblers rolling together and clicking, allowing him access to the inside that he'd known all too well. Twisting the knob three times before he finally pushed the door open, he stepped inside and wiped his feet on the mat inside another three times. He pushed the door shut, and opened it again. Once, twice, three times. Then came the light switch. Process. Order. That's what he needed right now, to keep himself calm as he removed his coat, scarf and shoes.

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave a review, it would be much appreciated to receive feedback. Thank you all for reading. xoxo<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN:**__ The update to this story is finally here. Once again this is written along with my friend christinainwonderland who is now breakdown-baby. This chapter is a set up for a lot of things that will come up down the road for this story. So stay tuned since there are two people writing this story. Also, I'm working on a lot of other little projects so updates for Monsters Underneath and Bucket List will take some time, but don't worry, they will be updated just like this story. Enjoy the chapter._

* * *

><p>Kendall walked out of the hockey rink, carrying a bag of equipment and snuggling a jacket close to him. He stopped at his vehicle, a simple black Jeep, and threw his things inside after unlocking the door. When the tall brunette appeared, smiling and fist bumping with him, Kendall had no idea that Logan was waiting and watching from a bench across the street. How could he? Logan could easily blend into the background. He was just another person on the street. That was what made the past two weeks so easy.<p>

Licking his lips, Logan hid behind his book, listening intently to the baby monitor he had attached to the underside of Kendall's Jeep the night before. He had been watching their every move. Logan followed Kendall every morning to the local public high school. He watched Kendall Knight mingle with the other teachers, discussing the degradation of the integrity of the school system. He chatted up with his fellow Biology teachers and shared lesson plans. Logan slipped in the school easily enough with a visitor's pass, and scoped out the hall Kendall's classroom was on.

Logan spent the hours Kendall was in school, watching Camille. That was his favorite part of the day. She owned a daycare, and Logan beamed when he saw her outside with the kids, playing with them. She was amazing and warm, and Logan's cold heart thawed at the smile on her face. He knew she probably wanted kids, and, in his mind, he wanted to be the one who gave her that wish... not _him_. He just wasn't good enough for her and he never would be.

He stood across the street, memorizing every detail of her laughter that carried in the breeze. He closed his eyes, and imagined he could hear her voice whispering in his ear. All Logan had were his fantasies, and it was becoming enough to drive him mad. _Or_, he thought to himself, walking back toward the high school to watch Kendall, _have I already gone mad?_

Kendall coached the hockey team, and every day after school, at precisely 6:04 PM, the team came storming out of the rink. They went to their cars and drove off, or stood around waiting for their rides to get them. Logan blinked three times, huffed, and waited. Every day, like clock work, Kendall and another coach, James Diamond, came out of the building with their skates and bags in hands. It was always at 6:12 PM. Not one minute before, not one minute after.

The baby monitor beside him crackled to life. "So you're gonna ask my sister to marry you? God, let's hope she says no." Logan fixed on the deep, silky voice. It didn't belong to Kendall. It belonged to the other one, James.

"You're such an asshole, Jamie. You know you'd like to keep me as a brother-in-law, and you know Camille's going to say yes. I mean... she will, right?"

Logan's eyes snapped up and stared daggers at the blonde man, James' arm slung around his shoulder with a smile. James nodded, and Logan bit his lip, gripping the sides of his book with feverish rage.

"Yeah, man," James said with a chuckle. "Yeah, if she doesn't say yes to you, then the past three years you guys have been together will kind of have been a waste."

"I wouldn't say a waste exactly," Kendall chuckled, punching James in the shoulder playfully. "She's given me the best three years of my life."

Kendall leaned against his Jeep with a smile, brushing his shaggy hair out of his face. James joined him, leaning against the back. Kendall looked to his right, and for the briefest moment, he locked eyes with Logan. The burning intensity of his dark brown eyes made him look away quickly, his smile fading as he looked down at the pavement beneath his feet.

James patted Kendall on the back and laughed, oblivious to the wrench of fear that had sunk in Kendall's stomach. He didn't know why, but Logan's eyes had unnerved him. "I never would have thought that my best friend would end up falling for my twin sister. Growing up, I would have killed you if you had even thought about touching her."

Kendall forced a smile and looked back at Logan, whose face was now buried back in his book. "Yeah, I know. Lucky you outgrew that rage, right? I kinda like living."

The other male chuckled still unaware of the panic swimming in Kendall's jade eyes. "So when are you going to pop the question? Or are you gonna wait forever to do it?"

Kendall laughed fondly. "Well, I was planning on doing it tonight after dinner. It's our anniversary. I thought she'd appreciate the sentiment." He bit his lip as he averted his eyes back to his friend while trying to push away the ugly feeling swirling in the pit of his stomach.

Logan clenched his jaw at the conversation. This manthought that _he _could marry Camille. _His_ Camille? At the moment, Logan didn't know how to keep all of this from spiraling out of his control. All he just knew that _he_couldn't marry her. She was too good, too beautiful, and too perfect for him. Kendall would ruin her, of this he was certain.

James and Kendall finished their conversation and bid each other farewell. Kendall got into his jeep while the brunette walked over to his own car, a posh silver BMW. Logan abruptly closed the book he was reading, keeping his head low and avoiding the gaze of a certain green-eyed stare.

Looking to his watch, he knew it was the exact time Kendall would be going back home to her. Logan's eyes narrowed as Kendall's Jeep took off down the road. Taking a large gulp of air, Logan let out slow puffs of air. Snapping up, he ran to the street and hailed a cab as a plan formed in his mind.

_Kendall could __**NOT **__marry Camille. He just couldn't. If he did, there was no escaping the Hell that Logan constantly lived in. He couldn't do that. He couldn't let it happen. He just couldn't._

Sliding into the back eat he gritted his teeth. His rage building at the new information he acquired almost blurred out the plan he was trying to carefully construct. Huffing silently he gave the cabbie the address of the couple's home and pressed his back to the old leather of the seat.

_'I've got to get him away from her... somehow,'_he thought chewing his lip as his fingers tapped the surface of his book in a rhythmic pattern of three. He thought about the man in the Jeep ahead of them, and he ached.

Kendall ran his long fingers through his hair as he drove home, ready to feel Camille's arms wrap around him as she welcomed him home. He would have smiled wide, his thoughts becoming entirely consumed with her, but there was something far more unsettling taking hold of his mind.

_'He wanted to kill me,'_ he thought gripping the steering wheel tightly as he hit the brake at an upcoming red light. _'He did. I'm sure of it.' _He shook his head, waiting for the light ahead to change."I hope I never see him again."

The light turned green as he gulped, trying to push the dark eyed man out of his head. He didn't even know who he was, so it shouldn't be a concern to him if the guy just so happened to be sitting there reading. _With eyes set to kill._

"You're being overdramatic," he chastised himself making his turn on his street. "For all I know he could have been looking at James."

Although, that didn't make any of his ugly thoughts disperse faster. Shaking his head, he sighed wanting nothing more than to just stop thinking all together of the quiet man sitting on the bench, who looked no older than he was. For all Kendall knew he had probably been day dreaming and just happened to lock eyes with him. Just so happened to have a venomous stare. Just so happened...

Yeah that's it. That made sense.

_'Alright, Knight, time to stop thinking about some random guy,'_ he chided himself mentally as he pulled into his driveway. _'You've got a big night ahead of you.'_

Kendall turned off the engine and stepped out of his jeep, as he gathered his bags he failed to notice the figure across the street, perfectly shrouded in his hideout and watching his every move. Kendall shrugged his bag on his shoulder and sighed. He loved the sunset. He loved how it shadowed the street just right. It felt... transcendent. Sometimes, he'd sit on the sidewalk, watching the kids on skateboards go by and how their shadows fell on the road. He'd stare as the purple and pink hues became a dark purple, going black into night. It was his favorite time of day.

"Baby? Hey, babe!" Kendall tossed his bag in the usual corner and caught Camille in his arms as she ran into him, jumping up and wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. With a smile, he adjusted her in his arms and kissed her. Licking her lip and begging for entrance, he groaned when her tongue met his. Kendall had never met another woman who made him as crazy and as happy as she did. He couldn't control himself as he pressed her against the wall, kissing down her neck, yanking her lip in his teeth when he returned. "I missed you, Cami."

"I missed you more," she said, that devilish smile teasing her perfect lips. Camille pressed her lips to Kendall's Adam's apple, eliciting a deep, husky groan from her boyfriend. He ground his pelvis into her, returning the favor and making Camille whine. "We should probably stop while we're ahead or we won't make dinner, babe."

Kendall grunted, his hands slipping under her shirt and squeezing her breasts, before his lips met hers again. "You're right. We need to get dressed and, yeah."

"First we have to get undressed, Kenny." Camille laughed, pulling Kendall's shirt up and over his head, letting it fall to the floor. She ran her hands down his chest, feeling every muscle she loved so much. His skin burned under her fingertips and when she fumbled with his pants, he grabbed her hands and put them down beside her.

"As much as I want to, baby girl? Seriously, you know I do." He kissed her forehead and picked up his shirt. "Tonight is important and these reservations weren't easy to make." He grinned and she stood on her toes, running her fingers through his hair and kissing his swollen lips once more.

"Okay. Whatever you say, Knight. I'll go get into my sexiest dress just to mess with your head. And you know which head I'm talking about."

"God damn it, woman. Just go!"

Camille sauntered upstairs and Kendall fixed his eyes on her perfect shape, how her back arched perfectly, the tight, firm ass just above those cute little legs. Camille Diamond was perfect. She would be even more perfect when she became Camille Knight. Kendall leaned against the wall and took a deep breath. It was going to be the perfect night. Perfect. It had to be.

_Logan went home and repeated his routine. He showered, shaved, and went into his mother's bedroom. He dusted her knick-knacks. He straightened out every book on the shelf and all the curtains needed washing. He made sure he did that too. He was careful not to blink. If he blinked, he would see her in bed, coughing up blood and urinating all over the freshly laid sheets. If he blinked, he would be back there. If he blinked, he would-_

_He blinked._  
><em>He snapped.<em>

_He woke up in another place and time and a body was in his basement, tied to a table. There were bottles and instruments and the blonde hair struggling beneath the blindfold was trying to scream. Even if he screamed, it wouldn't matter. Before Logan Mitchell blinked, he was a man with a mission. After, he was a monster. In the matter of a blink. One. Two. Three. He had changed._

_And in another three blinks, he found he was delighted with that._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thank you for reading. Please leave a review of your thoughts and comments. Updates soon to come. xoxo<strong>  
><em>


End file.
